The Catastrophe that is 911 Rewrite
by eding42
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were 8 years old when the September 11th attacks occurred. My rewrite of "The Catastrophe that is 911" by AnnaUnicorn. This is my gift to her. She can have it if she wants. The Original: /s/12144169/1/The-Catastrophe-that-is-911 - A one-shot, unless AnnaUnicorn decides to write the Annabeth POV she promised...


**Hi, this is a rewrite of "The Catastrophe that is 911" by AnnaUnicorn.**

 **This is like a gift to her, for writing a nasty review (heh heh) on "Wise Girl". Her original story has weird code everywhere and is pretty hard to read. Here: s/12144169/1/The-Catastrophe-that-is-911**

 **I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THIS WHATSOEVER.**

 **LIKE I SAID, THIS IS A GIFT TO HER.**

 **(and revenge for me, hee hee hee)**

 **My heart goes out to all of the people who lost their lives on that fateful day.**

AnnaUnicorn's Notes:

 _Hey guys! This is my first story, but that does not mean I expect you to go easy on me, it means that I expect even more constructive criticism._

 _I was born two years after 9/11 so it wasn't like I remember what happened or anything, the only experience I have is that each year my mom brings out her older newspapers that she saved from that day and shows me them and we talk about it. I hope nothing ever happens like that again._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

 **Now for the real stuff… this is my 1st first person story.**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Groaning as I rose out of the tranquility of sleep, I slammed a heavy hand on the top of the poor little alarm clock sitting on the bedside table.

The glowing red numbers slowly went into focus.

 _7:00_

I sighed and dove back into the warm refuge that my blankets provided. Light streamed through the gap in the curtains, illuminating the floor in a thin, golden strip.

I didn't really care if I was late.

What was the point?

I mean, I've already gotten kicked out of two schools, and eventually probably this one, too.

"Percy!" My mom, as awesome as always, called out to me.

I jumped out of bed, pulling off my sweaty pajamas and replacing them with a plain t-shirt and jeans.

No point in making my mom's life any harder than it had to be.

"Percy, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm up."

Walking down the hallway, I caught the smell of something delicious. My day instantly brightened as I saw the plate of turquoise pancakes set upon the wooden surface, just beckoning me forward.

"Do you have all your stuff together?" My mom asked, holding the flour in one hand, and the small plastic dropper of blue food coloring in the other.

"Yep, I got it ready last night."

The face on my mother was one of shock.

"Let me get this straight; you got your things the night before? Who are you, and what have you done to Percy Jackson?" She demanded, eyes wild.

I laughed.

"I didn't want to rush in the morning. After all, Smelly Gabe is gone." I said with a stuffed mouth, brutally devouring the poor little pancakes.

It was true, he had gone to a friend's apartment for a long, long game of poker. After a few cases of beer, I doubt he would be able to climb back up the stairs.

My mom smiled; She rarely did anymore.

"Do you want to watch TV with me, when you're done?

I grinned, excited. Gabe was constantly hogging the TV.

I met her in the living room, snuggling close to her, trying to ward off the fall cold.

Reaching over, I wrapped my fingers around the cool plastic of the TV remote, pressing the red button.

I was so excited!

The television flickered to life.

CNN.

Ugh.

"Wait!" My mom yelled, before I could switch the channel.

"…yes, David. If you're just joining us now, it appears that a passenger aircraft has crashed into the World Trade Center… the North Tower…"

Right then, my excitement evaporated on the spot.

"M-mom… what is happening…"

She looked at me, a shocked expression on her face, but managed a brave smile for me.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing. You are staying home today."

Normally, I would be quite happy at the news.

Now, I wasn't so sure.

In front of my eyes, a burning building, thousands of lives at stake.

I wondered if I was dreaming.

"… oh dear, it appears that another plane is approaching the South Tower…"

In the distance, I heard a loud noise.

The windows rattled in their frames, just a little.

"…yes, the South Tower has been hit…"

This wasn't a dream.

My emotional shield shattered into sharp shards.

Tears began to trail down my hot face.

My mom held me close, comforting me.

In the distance, the city burned.

 **Ah, yes, that was quite a delight to write. For the most part, I copied AnnaUnicorn's dialogue, but nothing else. I suggest you read her story** **and decide for yourself.**

 **I have no idea if the CNN news reports are accurate. I was born quite a few years after 9/11, and California wasn't exactly affected as much…**

 **Let me know in a review…**


End file.
